CORE A: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE SUMMARY This Administrative Core (Core A) supports the NIH ICEMR ?Multidisciplinary research for malaria control in West Africa? which is designed to investigate the epidemiology, immunology and pathogenesis, and transmission of malaria in West Africa. This ICEMR is led by a PI/PD from Mali. Thus, this Administrative Core will be based in Mali, at the University of Bamako. The purpose of the Administrative Core is to ensure the effective overall administration, coordination and management of the Center. There are four specific aims: 1) Track scientific progress and accomplishments for each of the individual Projects and Cores; 2) Ensure the coordination of related studies at different field sites and laboratories; 3) Ensure compliance with IRBs and other regulatory authorities for studies of human subjects; 4) Develop administrative guidelines, including subcontracts, to define the responsibilities of investigators, and to ensure the responsible management of funds provided for these studies. The long-term objectives are to: 1) Provide administrative and scientific management support for each of the individual ICEMR Projects and Cores; 2) Strengthen expertise in research administration for the ICEMR at University of Bamako in Mali; 3) Provide Post-Doctoral research support and opportunities to several young returning trainees in Mali; 4) Network with other ICEMRs and the international community to promote malaria research training and capacity building in Mali and other countries in West Africa. The administrative and scientific management of this Core will promote interdisciplinary synergism among ICEMR team members and a growing network of international collaborators to facilitate ?cutting edge science? needed meet the overall basic science and public health goals of this ICEMR.